djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mustafar
Mustafar was a volcanic planet located within the Outer Rim Territories. The Old Republic A Sith stronghold on the planet was used as a site for the construction of a Sith superweapon, an amplifier that would allow a Force user to greatly expand their range of power, allowing them to shield or manipulate entire planetary populations. It was the sole location in the Galaxy where the required crystal resonated with, but it was believed that if someone destroyed the stronghold then the Force would choose a new location for the amplifier. Though amplifier usage resulted in the individual ebbing with power, it also extracted a heavy toll on the user. It is believed that this stronghold was eventually destroyed, along with the amplifier components themselves. The Magnificent Crystal Thousands of years before the Clone Wars, a large chaper of Jedi were located on Mustafar. The planet held an information center containing a number of Jedi holocrons and artifacts, which attracted the Sith. The Jedi on Mustafar uncovered a magnificent crystal of unknown origin that was as tall as a tower. They quickly discovered that it was attuned to the Force within them. When they received news of an impending Sith invasion, the Jedi began performing a series of desperate experiments with the crystal in the hope of finding a way to use it defensively. The Jedi learned that they could dampen the Sith's powers and strengthen their own by channeling their powers through the crystal. Sith warships pierced the atmosphere and the Jedi Masters began channeling the Force through the crystal while the younger Jedi led Republic troops into battle. Soon the Sith invaders found that they could barely use their powers, and the young Jedi found themselves strengthened immensely. The battle went on, and the crystal began to crack. Despite being close to victory, the Jedi kept channeling their power through it, even though they could have won the battle without it. Some believe that the Sith Lord leading the attack, facing certain defeat, corrupted the vulnerable Jedi Masters as they were channeling. A catastrophic explosion erupted from the crystal, sending the planet out of it's orbit and wiping out all of the Sith and Jedi... Except for one. Erg Krow, the eldest of the masters, managed to shield himself from some of the explosion. Clinging onto life, he found a large shard of the crystal in front of the dead masters. Sensing that it still held tremendous power, he dragged it into hiding and spent his remaining energy using the Force to place a protective shield around it so that no other Force wielder could sense his presence. Krow died from his wounds, and wasn't as strong as he had once been when he created the shield. The power of his shield diminished after several thousand years, and the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi enlisted the aid of several spacers to find and destroy the crystal fragment sometime during the Galactic Civil War. Clone Wars Galactic Civil War An Imperial special forces stormtrooper wearing Mark VII Katarn-class armour led six stormtroopers in Mark IV armour on a classified mission at an unspecified point in the Galactic Civil War. Raid on Bast Castle Members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic once attempted a strike against Bast Castle with five transports that each contained eight rebel troopers. Their arrival was detected by a probe droid, which immediately informed Darth Vader. Vader used the steam emitted from lava geysers to mask his presence before he revealed himself by levitating Force-choking three rebels before dismantling the trio with a single horizontal slash from his lightsaber. He deflected the ensuing volley of blasterfire, killing more rebels, and then Force-crushed another's head. Two rebels hid behind cover and one tossed a thermal detonator, which Vader levitated back towards them. One of the rebels, a Duro, died dismembered at the legs and screaming. The other one survived. A sergeant-major co-leading the operation was impaled, followed by another sergeant. A squad of rebel riflemen assaulted Vader's position with little hesitation, but he deflected their shots back at them and then held one of the remainder over a lava geyser that he sensed was about to erupt. It did so, burning the rebel alive. One of the surviving rebels used a hologram to call in the fourth and fifth teams, who had used their dropships to patrol the perimeter instead of engaging. Another activated a thermal detonator and attempted a suicide charge against Vader was a means of distracting him. The kamikaze soldier was levitated several feet away and Vader escaped the explosion, but not before a shock charge was placed at his feet by a different rebel trooper. Vader's life support system short circuited. The dropships arrived and rebels held him at gunpoint, including a sniper at long range. The rebels told him to surrender, but the Sith cyborg merely waited for his life support to reboot before engaging them. The rebels found their blaster bolts held in mid-air by the Force and then thrown back at them, or they were used as meat shields, or impaled on rocks, or they were sliced into pieces while laying on the ground from previous wounds. The sniper was killed by his own blaster bolt. One of the dropships showed up with reinforcements on board. One, a rocketeer, blasted Vader with three rockets in a row. One or two of them damaged his suit, but he held the third at bay with the Force. The projectile careened into one of the dropship's engine and exploded. Vader forced the dropship to sweep across the area, sending several rebels to their deaths. One, who was holding onto a cliff, lost both of his hands and plummeted into the lava below. A rebel who'd planted thermal detonators on a pair of rocks attempted to trigger it before he was tossed into the lava and burned alive. When another dropship arrived and a Rodian gunner opened fire on Vader with a turret, Vader used four wounded rebels as meat shields to absorb the blasts. He then hit the transport with a floating rock, sending it careening into the mountainside where the pilot was killed upon impact. Two more dropships attempted to attack him, but he threw the corpses of their fallen comrades onto the glass of their cockpits and leaped into the air, opening up a cockpit and slicing one pilot in two, before sending that transport flying into the second one. The last dropship arrived and the final survivor of the initial assault attempted to jump onto it, but was Force-choked and pulled towards Vader, who sliced him clean in half, but not before he warned the rebels in the dropship to detonate the explosives. Darth Vader stood by himself in amidst the many corpses, with one of his eyepieces broken, and the armour removed from one of his arms. He had been wounded. But the rebels would not have the last laugh, as the transport that was heading into hyperspace had a probe droid on board. It self destructed, killing everyone aboard. The Dark Lord of the Sith limped back into Bast Castle for repairs. He had won. Barely. Trivia The Sith stronghold & amplifier superweapon exist due to the clever machinations of a GM and someone who provided them with a suggestion. https://www.reddit.com/r/swrpg/comments/bva6er/gm_help_sith_superweapon/ The Raid on Bast Castle was based on this video by LordOf TheBricks: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jb-hPy1GW88 Please be aware that it contains extremely violent content and is not suitable for younger viewers.Category:Planet Category:Mustafar Category:Lava Planet Category:Bast Castle Category:Outer Rim